The purpose of this study is to examine the effects of differing levels of dietary sodium on cardiovascular responses to stress in white normotensive subjects aged 18-28 and 55-70 years old. This will determine whether subjects at risk for hypertension (i.e. older males) exhibit augmented vascular reactivity to a vasoconstrictive stimulus during sodium loading.